Niga
'Events' Setting the Sparrow Free: Niga had a predominate role in this part of the story. He was forcibly engaged to Suzume in retaliation to her dating Fudo, and Fudo socking Jitou. At first Niga went along with it all until he dug deeper and saw what was happening. Niga saw the similarities in him and Suzume and he felt for her. Not wanting her to become broken like he was, he encouraged her to leave the clan, beleieving she had the courage to stand for herself and move on past the clan. He even went on to tell her of Itsui to try and convince her. When he was done talking to her, Niga went off to bed, however his training cause him to both notice Fudo's presence and hear their conversation. The second she hesitated he opened the door. Fudo prepared to fight Niga, but Niga said one word to Suzume, "Go," he urged. He knew that if she stayed she would be broken. The little cousin who used to just lose herself in the clouds would have her wings broken just like him. No, he couldn't allow it. He said he would take the fall for the two as he heard someone approaching. It was then that Suzume cut off the rest of her buns and fled with Fudo as Jitou forced the door opened. Niga looked at his old friend and cousin and said that Suzume was gone by the time he had awoken. However Jitou wasn't that dumb. He had Niga dragged off to be taught a lesson. It was then that his back was given it's second scar by Jitou for another three hour session. As well as all but one of his buns being ripped from his head. Yes Jitou was mad and taking it out on poor Niga. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Niga of the Higa Clan Gender: Male Age: 25 Weight: 140lbs. Height: 5"6 Birthday: June 14th Sexuality: Heterosexual Blood Type: A 'Appearance' Body Build: Slender, not a physical fighter Skin Tone: Pale Eye Color: A Murky Bluish Green Hair Color: Platinum Blonde Hair Style: The traditional Higa bun hair style Outfit: A navy blue male kimono with the Higa symbol on his back, wooden samurai sandals for shoes, silver anklets around his ankles, prayer beads wrapped around both his arms, and finally silvers studs in both ears. Headband Location: Sewn into the back of his kimono, right behind his neck. Distinct Features: Really smooth and well taken care of skin. Scars: A large scar running down his back, the skin itself looks like it's been mummified Tattoos: none 'Background Information' Rank: Anbu Black Ops Clan: Higa Friends: Known Family Members: Suzume and Jitou Affiliations: Sunagakure Mentors: His Clan History: From a young age Niga was seen to be a prodigy with his family's Kekkei Genkai. When his prodigal control was exhibited at a young age his family went into over drive training him to be a shining example of the Higa. He was taught to keep the family first and only obey the Kazekage over the clan, he was taught that his buns were the sum of all he was worth causing a great fear deep inside the young man.When he was younger he questioned his mother about making friends with the academy students and about staying out of the compound more. His mother beat him and brought him to the elders who swiftly cut off the first bun he ever lost. This was a tragic time for the young man. At this time was when Niga met his best friend, Jitou. Despite the five year age difference the two were quick to become friends and trained together constantly far past Niga becoming a Genin. When Niga was a Jounin at age seventeen and began to converse more with his teammates. He even started be able to go eat at a local bakery every day where a certain female worked. She was a young beauty by the name of Itsui and Niga adored her. Despite what the Clan had taught him he started a relationship with her. Thinking he could trust his best friend an elated Niga told the now 22 year old Jitou of his woman, and to Niga's horror that very night he was brought before the leaders and severly punished. He was then forbidden from seeing Itsui. Niga heart broken at first obeyed his family. But it only took a few days for his heart to yearn for the touch of his lover. One night he snuck out to see her. He was so happy when he found her, her soft lips against her, her slender form pressed against his, and his fingers wrapped in her hair. Yes. he was truly happy with her, this was worth breaking the rules he thought. He was soon proven wrong. Jitou and a few of the higher ranking Higa stormed in on the two and pulled Niga away. For Jitou's outstanding actions he was given the honor of taking Niga's bun and physically hurting him for his transgression. Niga had watched Jitou create his technique based off the Higa's Kekki Genkai. But he never knew the slow agonizing pain it could cause. It took 4 hours for the one wound, a singal scar that would stay with Niga forever. A long line running from his right shoulder down to his left thigh of completely dehydrated skin, litterally killing that area of flesh and mummifing it. The damage done was so traumatic to the body it would forever stay that way. Needless to say the friendship between Jitou and Niga ended that night. Especially when Niga found out that Itsui's citizenship was revoked and she was forced to return to her satelite town of Suna. Distraught Niga was going to go and find her, convince the clan she was good enough. However before he could Niga received a letter, this letter told him that Itsui and her family had been attacked and killed by marrauders. It was then that he changed, Niga became incredibly calm and did as he was told. Never defying the Higa again, Niga had been beaten. Personality: A calm, cool, and collected man. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu Kekkei Genkai: Cloud Release Hiden Abilities: None Chakra Type Innates: Wind and Water Primary Weapons: Paper Talisman and Prayer Beads Flaws in Style: Niga is not that great with Taijutsu at all Style:Niga's style revolves around working off the wounds others have made, quickly suffocating his enemy, or sealing his enemies in different ways. Jutsu List: Cloud Style: Cumulo Cannon Cloud Style: Nimbostratus Cloud Style: Cerrus Swallow 'Trivial Knowledge' Animal Totem: The Cat Favorite Food: Snake Sashimi Least Favorite Food: Chocolate Favorite Color: Red Fears: Jitou Past-Times: Niga loves to cook, clean, and do house choirs. Wants to Fight: Jitou Nindo: "To one day have the courage to leave the Higa Clan behind him." Favorite Word/Quote: "Courage." Player: Cory Other Trivia: Niga's name is based off of the Youtube Star NigaHiga. Niga's outfit and weapons are based off Buddhist preist talismans and prayer beads. Category:Sand Ninja Category:Other Sand Teams Category:Characters Category:Clan Members